The Other World
by Fire Arrow
Summary: "Years after the Gates of Narnia closed forever... there existed a girl... whom I shall name Miranda..." A sequel to The Chironicles of Narnia.
1. The Green Rings Part I

****

The Green Rings

A sequel to The Chronicles of Narnia and maybe even to "Alone"

~*~

**__**

This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child. It is a very important story because it shows how all the comings and goings between our world and the land of Narnia first began.

-C.S.Lewis The Magician's Nephew

~*~

This is a different story; and it too, is an important one, because it shows how the comings and goings between our world and the otherworlds began. Years after the gates to Narnia closed forever, and Elvis wasn't even singing; there was a little, young, city girl living in a quite part of New York. I do not know the exact date or time or era that this story takes place but I do know that this girl was a very up-to-date teenager with a vivid imagination.

There was nothing this girl loved more than to sit and lean against the old willow tree behind her house and dream about anything she pleased. Most of the time it was fantasy stories, based around that one heroine she'd made up in her mind, 'Ann'. Ann was what one would call, a typical heroine. She was chubby, cute, with golden hair and freckles that just added more character to her personality that was, as guessed, happy and carefree. The creator of Ann was actually quite original, but the reason she chose such a common character for her stories was because she too wanted to be like Ann.

I do not know this girl's name so from now on I shall refer to her as Miranda, because she sounds like Miranda from Shakespeare's novel, The Tempest. Miranda was witty, beautiful and out-going. Yet she was confined to a wheelchair. Her legs were weak and did not allow her to go far without failing. This certain feature made her conscious about herself and at times very upset. Yet she was still an attractive character for as mentioned above, she had wit and was not at all shy.

The beginning of this story takes place not on land but on sea. Miranda's illness had made it compulsory to go to Paris for an operation and immediately too. The best surgeons had been provided for and her parent's, though well off, had to spend a large sum of money just to get her there – let alone the expense of the operation. It was on the deck of 'Lady Gill' that she bumped into a boy that would change her life forever.

Miranda was sitting on a deck chair, covered with a pink blanket and silently imagining Ann sailing through the seas of a magical world when she noticed a boy crawling onto the deck from the other side of the railing.

"Oh my! Isn't that dangerous?" she asked in shock. The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"Not really, I recommend you try it." He said with an English accent. Miranda shook her head.

"I can't. My legs won't let me." She replied. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because they're weak." She said as the boy jumped to her side of the railing. 

"Oh, so you're her." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Her who?"

"The girl… the one everyone's talking about. You're the special one going for some kinda treatment in Paris." 

"Yes, I am. What has that got to do with anything?" she asked slightly embarrassed and infuriated.

"Nothing… " He said then he leaned over the railing. "I'm on the highest deck. I'm coming for my dollar in a few minutes." He shouted to somebody below. Then he bowed to Miranda and climbed over the railing again. 

"What a strange boy." Thought Miranda. She didn't see him for the rest of the time she was on the "Lady Gill".

~*~

On the last day of the ship, the third day after England came in sight, everyone except Miranda stood on the deck and waiting for the ship to dock. Miranda stayed in her chambers and started to think about Ann. In her hands she held a sheet of paper and a pencil. She wanted to write about Ann yet no words came to her and for once her imagination refused to function. 

"Oh blast it!" she shouted as she threw the pencil on the floor and slipped the paper back into the bedside table. Reaching for a pair of crutches she climbed out of bed and rang the bell for her maid. The maid appeared and Miranda asked her to pack her belongings since they were going to dock in three hours. The maid sighed and nodded then quickly out away the few things Miranda had taken out of her travelling suitcase. 

"Is England really as cold as they say? Will I need two coats?" asked Miranda who was concerned about getting sick before she had her operation. The maid shook her head.

"No miss, its not yet Autumn. One coat will be enough; two coats might suffocate you. Especially two of the type of coats you own." She replied smiling. Miranda smiled at her then climbed back onto her bed. 

'Maybe the reason I can't seem to write is because I'm nervous. I'll try when I get back on land.' She thought as sleep consumed her and dreams of Ann and different magical worlds raced through her mind.

~*~

The family Miranda was staying with was not related to her family. They were actually very old family friends who her parents trusted so much as to let Miranda stay with them while she was in England. It was a very lively family; there was Uncle Jacob who reminded Miranda very much of a Father Christmas with a red beard. There was Aunt Millicent who was a hopeless romantic who spent all day playing the piano, reading, gardening and gossiping with her friends. Then there was their baby daughter Julie whom everybody cooed over all the time. 

Miranda found them absolutely hilarious and lovely. One sight and she immediately realized that this was the perfect family for Ann. A jolly father, a social mother and an adorable little sibling all living in the urban part of London. So perfect.

"Miranda, would you like to go to the park. You can hold Julie and I'll push your wheel chair for you." Said Aunt Millicent, interrupting Miranda's thoughts. Miranda looked up from the floor and smiled.

"Yes Aunt Millicent. I would love that!" she exclaimed. She called Aunt Millicent 'Aunt' as a form of respect that her parents had told her to do so. Aunt Millicent then told the maid to get Miranda's blanket out and to bring Julie down. For the past two days since Miranda had arrived the entire family had gone out of their way to make her feel at home till the day the ship from France arrived, exactly a week from then.

The walk to the park was interesting. Cabby's raced by and newspaper boys were going wild selling newspapers by the tens. Miranda's eyes happily darted from on person to the next then back to Julie who was gurgling in her arms. By the time they reached the park Miranda was in the mood for an adventure. 

The park was empty except for a young mother and her daughter at the swings. Aunt Millicent pushed her through half of the park before they decided to stop and rest. She took Julie from Miranda's arms and lay her on the bench. While Aunt Millicent played with her daughter for a few minutes Miranda decided to walk around a bit. She reached for the crutches attached to the back of her wheel chair and got up to explore. Due to the fact that she was experienced with her crutches, Miranda got to places easily. Before she knew it she had wandered very far off and completely far away from the path. 

"Are you lost?" Miranda turned around yet she saw no one. "I'm up here." Miranda looked up at the tree besides her and spotted the same boy from the ship sitting on a branch chewing a stick.

"You again?" 

"Yes me, I never really got to introduce myself properly. My name is Ben." He said as he jumped down in front of her. "I was hoping I'd meet you here, Miranda."

"How on earth do you know my name?" she asked.

"Everyone on the ship knew." He told her.

"And what made you think I'd be stopping in England?" she asked trying not to look surprised.

"I had a hunch." He said. For a moment both of them were silent then Ben spoke, "Listen I want to show you something. Come with me." He began walked behind a bunch of trees. Miranda stood there for a moment resting on her crutches. Ben turned back then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He said and then walked back to her and before she could protest he picked her up and carried her behind the clump of trees. He sat her down on the remains of a chopped-down tree trunk then went to get her crutches. Miranda could do nothing but stare at him while he did that. When he came back with her crutches he smiled at Miranda's dumbstruck face and said,

"Not all English boys are as forwards as I am. It's just your bad luck you had to meet someone like me." He then laughed then pointed to a tree trunk.

"Do you know what the carving on that tree trunk says?" he asked. Miranda shook her head.

"It's a treasure map. I was just figuring that out before I saw you." He said then pointed to a clearing from where Miranda could see the path that she was supposed to have taken. 

"Oh, so I was that close to the path!" she exclaimed. "But do go on, this sounds interesting." She said turning back her attention to the tree trunk. She was already feeling as if she was part of this adventure of Ben's, even though he'd only shown her the map less than ten seconds ago.

"I would but I see your Aunt looking for you." He said. Miranda frowned but got up with the help of her crutches. 

"If you'll come here tomorrow at the same time I'll explain this to you." He said as he helped her onto the path. Miranda nodded and turned to shout out to her Aunt of her location. When she turned back Ben had disappeared. 

****

Writer's Note:

That was chapter one of "The Green Ring", book one of "The Otherworlds". It's meant to be the next installment of The Chronicles of Narnia, but it doesn't take place in Narnia. It takes place in a sister land of Narnia. Kind of… I'm not really sure. As I was writing this I thought, why not just change some stuff around and make it into an original fic but then again, the whole fun of writing this fanfiction is the "fan" bit. I enjoy adding related stuff with twists and turn along the way. That's the whole point to the fic.

And what I mean by saying it is a sequel to Alone is that it takes place after the events of Alone. Though I might not add anything about Susan's family etc. 

Hope you people enjoyed this. It's dedicated to all those wonderful reviewers of mine who really encouraged me. Thank you all, so much.


	2. The Green Rings Part II

****

The Green Rings

A sequel to The Chronicles of Narnia and maybe even to Alone.

~*~

**__**

"Men like me, who possess hidden wisdom, are freed from common rules just as we are cut off from common pleasures. Ours, my boy, is a high and lonely destiny."

-Uncle Andrew, The Magician's Nephew.

~*~

Miranda's biggest problem was that she was excited, she showed it, very clearly. She jumped around in her wheelchair and moved her shoulders up and down as if trying to control her breathing. That night when Aunt Millicent had her group of friends over they seemed to notice it and their slightly egoistic heads made them think that it was because of the lovely tea-party that they were having just then. 

"Oh Miranda honey, would you like to come over tomorrow to my place? My kids are here from their boarding school in America and I'm sure you'd like their company." Said one of the women. Miranda smiled politely.

"I don-" she began but Aunt Millicent interrupted.

"Why she would love to. You know how these children get so bored without their fellow classmates and friends so it'll be good for her to socialize with new people." She said speaking for Miranda. Miranda bit her lip wondering how on earth would she meet Ben the next day.

"I know! Why don't you come after tea for dinner? My children are never home until after tea so it'll be quite an ideal time. You come too Millicent." Said the woman. Miranda smiled politely and asked to be excused for the time being. Then wheeled out of the room wondering how she was going to escape from this. 

~*~

It was late that night that Miranda woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach. A butterfly stomach type feeling; yet not from nervousness. It was as if she were being urged, to go somewhere… she got up from her bed, and limped to the door. Grabbing her nightgown she wrapped it around herself then made her way across hall and picking up her crutches she noiselessly made her way downstairs. There seemed to be something in the air that made her, dizzy. Magic. 

She reached the bottom step and made her way to the door. Her hands automatically went to the door and the next minute she found herself outside crouching below a tree. Her hands were now wrapped around a stick, digging deep into the earth. She soon hit a metal box. Her hands quickly grabbed hold of it just as somewhere in the distance a cock began to crow. Miranda held the box tightly and rushed inside. She hastily climbed up the stairs with one crutch and left the other downstairs. On reaching her room she shoved the metal box under the bed and jumped onto the mattress. In two minutes flat she was fast asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by Aunt Millicent.

~*~

Two hours into the morning, Miranda finally got the chance to go back up to her room. The digging through the dirt last night was a dream… yet she still wanted to check. She bent down and checked under the bed. There was nothing there. She got up and sighed at her silliness. Of course there wasn't any box! It had been a dream. 

She turned around just then to see a metal box lying on the other side of the room. She had slung it under her bed with too much force and that's why it had slid all the way across the room. She limped to the other side of the room and grabbed the metal box, and opened it. Inside she found three green rings and three yellow ones, all neatly placed. She put out a hand to touch one just as her aunt called from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" she shouted and shut the box and placed it under her pillows. The rings would just have to wait.

~*~

Lunchtime saw Miranda squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Her mind had been on those rings all morning and she was just dying to see them. It was unfortunate though that Aunt Millicent had chosen that day to serve a four-course meal.

"As it is your last day with us before you leave for Paris." She had said. Miranda had politely smiled then bit her lip. It took two hours but when they were done her aunt suggested that she changed into something to go out in and visit the family that had invited her. Miranda went upstairs and changed. She then decided that she's take the metal box along with her also. Tucking it under her wheel chair's pocket she wheeled towards the front door and called out to Aunt Millicent whom had just entered fixing her skirt. 

"Ah, you're ready!" she exclaimed and picking up Baby Jane she made her way towards the door to wheel Miranda out. It took them five minutes to set out and Miranda was already impatient. It was 4 o'clock and she really wanted to see Ben, but she couldn't tell her aunt just now. They walked for only half a mile or so when Miranda spotted an Iron Gate covered in creepers with some kind of pink flowers growing in-between. To her surprise it turned to be that house. The servant, who smiled and led them inside, greeted them at the gate. Inside on the veranda swing sat a little girl with pigtails. She smiled up at the three.

"Oh! Baby Jane!" she cooed and trotted over to them. Aunt Millicent handed over her baby to the girl who took her and slowly climbed the veranda and placed her on the swing couch and began to play with her. Miranda smiled as se pushed the wheelchair to wards the side of the house and up to the backyard where a table was set out for tea. Just about then the door opened and somebody ran out and almost crashed into her. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." He said brushing away the brown hair away from his eyes then staring. "Miranda?" he asked.

"Ben!" Miranda exclaimed. Ben's mother came out just then.

"Oh Benny, do stay here. Miranda's come all the way for you people. You don't have to go to the park." She said. Miranda couldn't help smiling at the tone of his mother's voice. Ben looked embarrassed.

"Yes mother." He said but smiled at Miranda. An older girl came out and smiled at Miranda.

"Hello. I'm Jenny." She said shaking her hand then walking off to talk to Aunt Millicent.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the park?" Miranda asked Ben. Ben crossed his arms.

"I was on my way there. Aren't you supposed to be also?" he asked. Miranda blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Yes, but I was going to escape… not that I want to be a rude guest of anything but I didn't want to leave you waiting or anything." She said. Ben smiled at her. He gestured to offer to push her wheel chair to the other side of the garden and Miranda let him. Once they were away from everyone else. Ben's voice became slightly excited. 

"Well any ways, I copied down the map," he said showing her a piece of paper with a rough drawing, "…and so far I'm only able to tell that this cross leads to one of the houses on you block… The treasure is so close." He said. Miranda frowned.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow." She said. "How will I find this treasure?" she asked upset. Ben suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, that poses a problem. We only have a day then." He said. Miranda's eyes lit up and she moved over to one side and her wheelchair tipped. Ben caught it just in time for her but the tin box fell out.

"Oh… the boxes with the rings." She said. Ben picked it off the ground and opened it. They both stared at the Yellow and Green Rings. Miranda's hand went out to touch one, and so did Ben's. In a flash the two found themselves in darkness. Then in light again and before they knew it they were in the middle of a busy street surrounded by a troop of guards who were holding spears towards them.

"Come with us prisoners," said one of the guards.

****

Writer's Note:

And this was chapter two. I really hope you like it. It's not much; I had writer's block and actually still am suffering from it. I wanted to write more but I couldn't think of anything else to write. As I think I might have said before, there are plot holes, and I'm sorry about that. However, I am a very unorganized writer who keeps on getting in and out of writer's block so you can expect that of me ^^u.

Thank you to all the reviewers of chapter 1. I really appreciate it; you guys are very encouraging. Thank you all so much! 


	3. The Green Rings Part III

****

The Green Rings

A sequel to The Chronicles of Narnia and maybe even to Alone.

~*~

**__**

"It was a rich place: as rich as plumcake" -Digory, The Magician's Nephew

~*~

The place where Ben and Miranda had teleported to was a strange place. The sort you would find in stories about Arabian Nights, Chinese Legends and Stories from Eldorado. The guards were dressed in deep red shirts that came up to their hips, and absolutely straight pants. Each had a chains wrapped around their waists with little knifes attached all the way round. On their heads they wore feathers. In all, they looked like a cross of Redcoats, Native Americans and Turks. The leader of this strange pact of guards stepped forwards.

"Strange people you are, where do you come from and how did you suddenly appear over here?" he asked. Miranda looked at Ben who seemed to be having trouble talking. Miranda put on a brave face and replied gracefully:

"Sir, we are coming from England, in Europe and as for how we got here we do not know." She replied. The guard looked at her then rubbed his chin.

"Interesting… so you must be of one of the other worlds." He said. Then turned to his guards. "Drop the weapons! Take them all to the palace." He ordered and the guards did as they were told. Miranda turned around to look at Ben and almost cried out when she saw another, darker skinned, slightly taller boy standing right behind him, as if he were one of them. The boy looked at her, winked and put a finger to his lips as if telling her to not say anything yet. Miranda's mouth shut and Ben found his courage again.

"Um, excuse me sir… where exactly are we?" he asked as the guard turned away and then looked back.

"You're in Anrain," he said. "Please follow me." Ben took Miranda's wheelchair and tried pushing it but it got stuck in the sand. One of the guards took out a whistle and blew. Immediately two men appeared holding some type of stretcher, with a small hut-like box on top. Miranda had seen one of these before, but she couldn't remember what they were called. The men held out a hand to her and slowly and cautiously helped her onto the stretcher. As they began marching towards the palace Miranda leaned down to Ben who was walking right besides her.

"There's a strange boy walking on my other side," she said. "I don't know him but he acts as if he came with us, and it feels kind of… right, somehow." She said. Ben looked over Miranda and at the boy, who he hadn't noticed. He then looked at Miranda and was about to whisper something in her ear when a loud noise interrupted him. They looked up startled, and both were left speechless as the huge gates opened and they were led into a huge garden so oriental looking that Miranda could have sworn she's stepped into Ancient China. They were quickly led in and before Miranda could register anything in her mind she found herself being presented in front of a large audience.

"Sire, I present to you Julianqi, and the daughter of Eve, and son of Adam that he conjured up in front of us." Said the guard as the audience silenced. Miranda and Ben looked at each other then at the king who sat on the throne above them on a balcony over looking his court. 

"Interesting," he said as he looked at the two and then at the boy who seemed to be named Julianqi. "You are not from here are you?" he asked the boy. The boy shook his head.

"No, I have been sent out on a quest by the great god Tash, in search of an artifact that Aslan had placed in one of the five kingdoms of Anrain. If you please, I am tired and so are the chosen ones. By the great god Tash, would it be an offense if I asked for three separate rooms and tending too? Then I shall tell you my story, or what Tash will allow me to tell, at the nine star dinner." He said kneeling. Miranda's head began to swim with thoughts.

'I thought we were the adventurers… and here it turns out that we are nothing but tools for someone else's adventure.' She thought. Ben was obviously thinking the same thing. Yet both stayed quiet as they were led away to separate rooms. 

~*~

A bath later Miranda found herself being dressed up by a maid into glittery, bell-bottomed style trousers and a short top that showed a bit of her stomach if she stretched. It was silk and cold, but it was elegant. Once she was dressed the maids left and Ben came in wearing a long robe of some sort. Miranda was sitting underneath a canopy bed that could probably fit three. The canopy was held from a single hook over the center of the bed and spread out like a wave of stars around her. On one side of the room there was a fireplace and on the other a dressing table. In front of the bed there was a large window over looking a courtyard with a fountain and many potted plants around it. One on corner a woman sat playing something that seemed to be a cross between a guitar and a cello. 

Ben walked up to where Miranda was sitting and pushed the curtains aside. He sat down next to her and then put his hand in his head. He started to shake slightly, Miranda got the impression that he was crying but when he looked up she found that instead he was laughing.

"Why Ben! What's the matter? What do you find so funny?" she asked. Ben stopped laughing. 

"You look beautiful, this is a dream isn't it?" he asked. Miranda was slightly taken aback but she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I mean… unless we're sharing the same dream. Though I find this place a very odd mixture. It's neither Arabian, nor Oriental, nor British, nor Indian… yet the styles and ways are so alike each other. It's as if all these different cultures have been so thoroughly mixed up here that they've created a new culture altogether." She said. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Very detailed observation!" he said. Miranda shrugged.

"What about that boy? I think his name was Julianqi… yes, that was what it was! What do you think is up with him, he seems so… so… in control of us." She said. It was Ben's turn to shrug. 

"I really have no clue but my guess is that we'll find out more at the 'Nine star dinner', whatever that is." He said just as the door opened and they were summoned for dinner. Ben helped Miranda on to her wheel chair and a maid came up to push her wheel chair, despite Miranda's protest that she could manage it herself. They walked through the corridors in silence, and passed through many confusing doors and such until they were led into an open courtyard that was lit by lamps, typically British styled lamps. 

The courtyard was all marble and cold. In the center there was a large depression filled with water and in the center was an island with a table set for twelve. There was music, though the source was unknown and seemed to be coming from everywhere. A few people sat at the table, and just as Miranda was wondering where to get to the area before them the water began to bubble and a small plank turned up from the water. Miranda stepped onto it and so did Ben, then the maid pushed it off and it floated towards the island. Once it hit the dry marble they got off and the plank sank down leaving the water bubbling again. They joined the people at the table who stared at them and whispered to each other. No one talked to them… except for the little girl in the pinkish-white gown and blazer who offered them the appetizers (that they did not touch, because they looked so normal that it scared them). 

They sat for ages, and then the trumpets blared and out walked the king and Julianqi trailing behind him with a serious expression on his face. They came to the table and everybody rose then sat down after the King had sat down on one end while Julianqi at the other.

Miranda clenched her jaw, a little irritated by the boy's superior look. 

"That stupid git is probably going to offer us as a sacrifice after this." Hissed Ben and though Miranda wanted to agree she knew that logically she couldn't, because they wouldn't have been treated this nicely otherwise. The king then snapped his fingers and the music stopped and everybody silenced. He looked at Julianqi and smiled at him. Miranda frowned and so did Ben. The king smiled at Julianqi, ignoring the other two, who in turn got even more irritated.

"Tell us, Julianqi, what is your story? And why would Tash come to see you? After all, we are his real servants." He said. Julianqi cleared his throat.

"I am from the south, the forests beyond the great desert, and beyond the seas, and even beyond the mountains of the south. I have been travelling for two and a half years and have still a long way to go." He began. Miranda stopped making faces and leaned over to listen more carefully. It was then that Julianqi noticed the two and went slightly red.

"Ah-um, well, before I begin… before I tell you my story, I would like to acknowledge my companions… Leila and… um, Orcagon. They are good friends of mine…" he said. Miranda stayed quiet at this but Ben spoke up.

"What utter nonsense! My name is Ben and I-" he began but Miranda put a hand over his mouth. Julianqi went even redder and the King raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, his name is Ben… I am sorry. He is more of…Leila's friend than mine." He said. The king nodded.

"Interesting, but you conjured them only a few hours ago. Do you often meet when you travel through the worlds?" he asked. Julianqi nodded and so did Miranda. Ben shook his head but he was ignored. "That's nice, but please… do go on with your story." He said. Julianqi took a deep breath, smiled apologetically at Miranda and Ben then proceeded onto his story.

****

Writer's Notes:

Well then, I guess you can tell that the next chapter will be Julianqi's story, or half of it… depending on how long I feel like keeping it. I guess it's at this point that I shall reply to all to a couple of the reviewer's comments/questions.

Malefika - hmm, but the C.S.Lewis style is the whole reason I'm even writing the story! However, on your request I started to use a bit of my own style… what do you think? Glad you like the fic.

Green turnip - The truth is that this fanfic is based in an unknown era. (Giving me more flexibility on the customs and the settings etc. ^_^) So… it was before airplanes became available for cheap transport for the general public and before the advancement in medicine, yet after World War 1 or 2.

Arcee- Good idea… wish I had thought of it before I finished chapter two… oh well…

Hyacinth- Whoops, sorry… my mistake. Original Fiction? Well, no… not really considering I'm going to start using C.S.Lewis's characters starting from this chapter onwards, well, some of his characters.

Aerin Brown - Thanx ^_^. I'm glad you liked the idea, I wanted her to be different from other heroines (yes, you did spell that right… I think… oh well, it's not as if my spellings are 100% great ^_^).

And to everybody else who I did not mention because I'm so freaking lazy to answer everyone individually (my apologies): Thank you so much for your support and compliments. I'm so happy you liked my fanfic. I was afraid at first that you people would think it ridiculous and stupid and all but I'm glad you liked it instead. I'll try to get chapter four out as soon an possible but that may be a bit difficult due to exams and all ^_^. I'll post in Jan some time. Thank you so much! ^_^.


	4. The Green Rings Part IV

****

The Green Rings

A sequel to The Chronicles of Narnia and maybe even to Alone.

~*~

**__**

"You see, friends… that before the new, clean world I gave you is seven hours old, a force of evil has already entered it; waked and brought hither by this son of Adam." - Aslan, The Magician's Nephew

~*~

Julianqi straightened up and began to tell the story in the old-fashioned way he was taught to tell any story. 

"I was brought up in the distant lands of Herspan by a magician named Fuu. The people of Herspan are all worshippers of the great god Tash and have been following the ways of the old people for centuries." Here he stopped and looked around to see if everybody was listening. The enchanting music had stopped yet the wind was blowing in tune as if backing up his story.

"When I was a baby, my parents came into debt of the magician Fuu. And as to repay him they placed their youngest son, which happened to be myself, at his feet and insisted that he should take me as his servant or apprentice; which ever he may be in need of. My new master was enraged by their selfishness but took me under his wing because he knew that he could not return me, as it is a custom to never return an offering."

"My master was kind, much kinder than my parents could have ever been to me. He clothed me, fed me, and taught me a bit of magic. He did not make me his servant, nor his apprentice. Rather his adopted Nephew. For 8 years I lived peacefully with him, doing all I could to repay for his kindness, and generosity. The people of my village began to recognize me as his successor, though it was quite clear to the two of us I was not. Then, the day I turned 10 the great god Tash appeared before me, at first I thought it was a dream and that I had fallen asleep while laying in the grass in a near-by meadow."

"It became clear to me however, that it was real, not a dream as it was too clear to be a dream. The great Tash appeared before me and observed my reaction for a few minutes. I got down to bow before him when all of a sudden he struck, across my forehead." Julianqi pointed to a scar on his forehead, which every body leaned over to observe.

"I was shocked and confused and my first reaction was that maybe I had committed a sin and I was about to die when all of a sudden he put out his two feathered hands and seized me by my shoulders. He lifted me and ran his beak over my forehead. The wound healed by itself but I knew that there was something new about me. It was then that I realized that Tash had chosen me. He disappeared and I was left alone again."

"I ran back to my master's house and told him what had happened. At first he thought I had been dreaming then when I showed him the scar he grew solemn. 'My Boy', he said 'You have been chosen by Tash, you are now one of his warriors. There are very few like you. In fact, it has been 400 years since the great Tash last chose one of his warrior's from this area. You are no longer a Herspanian, you should leave here by the setting of the 4th sun… go to the woods and keep travelling, Tash will guide you along the way and eventually you shall be given your quest.' And with that we packed some of my clothes, a lot of money, a bit of food, a few potions and spells, a bow and arrow and a sword. By sunset next day I had left."

Julianqi paused. His voice had grown solemn and louder by now and the stop seemed to silence everything and stop time. Julianqi let the story sink in while he drank from his water goblet. Then before anybody could say anything else he continued.

"So I traveled through the forest, bathing in the stream, eating little of what I had, and living the life of a wanderer. Often at night it got so cold that I felt that I would die. Then I would remember Tash and the scar he gave me and I would try to bear the night, for that is what warrior's are to do." 

"It was on one of these harsh and cruel nights that I saw another vision. This time not of Tash but of a lion. I had heard of the lion Aslan, and I was surprised because as far as I knew; Aslan had vanished years after the otherworlds disappeared." 

At the mention of Aslan people gasped and leaned over and off of their seats to hear more about him. Through the silence the only sound that was heard was of Ben clicking his pen. Everybody turned to stare at him and when he realized he was disturbing them he put the pen back in his shoes and sighed:

"Sorry, continue…"

Julianqi continued; "As it turned out, it was not so. I was then told of a story, the story of how Narnia came to be and what became of it. I also learned that the place we live today is what used to be once upon a time 'The wood between the worlds'. The pools have dried, and are located in the secret mountain. That is my actual quest. I traveled many days after that, across the mountains, valleys and rivers in complete isolation… occasionally greeted by the visions of Tash and of Aslan." 

"This is the first place with people, and it was Aslan's request that I come to the palace and from here I would find out my journey." He finished. The king looked up from his plate and clapped once.

"You impress me boy, a toast in the name of Aslan… and Tash." He said and when they'd toasted they began to feast.

~*~

****

A/N: It turned out to be shorter than I'd wanted it to be ^_^. Oh well, I'll try to write the next chapter soon.


End file.
